What if?
by Platymikey
Summary: (Contains Frender) Leela asks the What If Machine a question regarding Fry and Bender's life together.
1. Chapter 1

I dial the phone number, for what seems like the hundredth time. I put the phone to my ear and hear the same message play back.

"Hey, it's Fry! Leave a message." It says.

I groan and hang up.

"It's no use, he's not answering." I say to the three others in the room.

"Bender's not answering either; something tells me those two are skipping work, _again_." Hermes says, hanging up his phone.

"Good news everyone!" The Professor says walking into the common room. "…Wait, this is not everyone."

He stares at the four of us, his mind clearly trying to process who's missing from the room.

"Where's Scruffy?" He finally asks.

"In the basement, hopefully working on the leaky pipes." Hermes says.

"Oh alright, as long as everyone's here, I have some exciting news!" The Professor says.

"But wait Professor, not all of our friends are here! Fry and the robit are missing!" Zoidberg says cutting in.

"What!? Those two hooligans! I don't know why I keep them employed!" The Professor responds, suddenly enraged.

"Me neither, they've missed a total of 6 days these past two weeks." Hermes ads, checking his electronic calendar. "We should really be giving them the boot!"

"Look I know they've been missing work lately, but they must have a good reason." I interject.

"If prancing around like two robosexual lovers counts as an excuse!" Hermes says.

"Leela, if anything they give you more problems than any of us." Amy says.

"Well… I guess. But they are our friends…" I say.

"Listen, we'll deal with those two lovebrids later. For now, I wanted to show all of you something! Come, come, this way." The Professor says, leaving the room.

We follow him into his laboratory and stop in front of a sheet covered object. The Professor walks over to it and pulls the sheet off.

"Behold! My newly repaired What If Machine!" He exclaims.

The four of us stare at him.

"Newly repaired?" I say. "I didn't even know it was broken."

The others murmur with agreement.

"Whha…? Oh, well it was! And now it's fixed! So, does anyone have any questions?" The Professor says.

"Yeah, 'What if Fry and Bender took their job seriously?'" Hermes says sarcastically.

The Professor waves his hands in dismissal. "No no, a really good, juicy, dramatic question! Anyone?"

Everyone stares around the room for a little while.

I sigh, knowing no one will pipe up.

"I've got one; it's been at the back of my mind for a while now…" I say.

"Ooh, sounds interesting!" Amy says.

I glare at her. "It's not about me."

"Oh. Then who?" Amy asks.

I shift uncomfortably. "Fry and Bender."

"Leela, what in the world would you want to know about those two imbeciles?" The Professor questions.

"Well, I mean, they've been together for a while now, and I just thought…" I start to say.

I stop and look at the others, seeing them clearing waiting for me to finish my thought. I sigh and walk over to the What If Machine's microphone.

"What if Fry and Bender had children?"

 **Hi everyone! This story is an idea that I've had for a while. I'm planning on continuing, but I would appreciate feedback regarding whether this is good idea or not. Many thanks!**

 **-PlatyMikey**


	2. Chapter 2

The five of us stare at the What If Machine as it starts to function. Slowly, an image starts to appear on the screen. As the picture comes into focus, I see… Me?

I point at the screen. "What am I doing there? I asked a question about Fry and Bender!"

The Professor waves his arms. "Oh fuff Leela! Just be quiet!"

"Leela, look at your hair! You're wearing it in a bun, and you look like you're trying _way_ too hard to look cool by wearing that baggy white shirt… You must be going through a mid-life crisis!" Amy says.

"Amy!" I yell at her.

"I said be quiet!" The Professor says, and then sighs. "It looks as if the What If Machine is showing us a possible future. Which is why you would be going through a mid-life crisis, Leela."

"I am not going through a mid-life crisis!" I say firmly.

"Heh, yeah right." Amy says quietly.

"Didn't either of you hear me when I said _be quiet_!?" The Professor says again.

I glare at Amy but turn my attention back to the screen. The five of us watch as I walk down a hallway, passing by doors with different combinations of zeros and ones, most likely binary.

 _I must be in Fry and Bender's building…_ I think.

I see my future-self stop in front of a door, and then proceed to knock on it. It takes a moment but a faint click can be heard as the door opens. Standing on the other side is Fry.

"Wow, he hasn't changed much…" Amy says.

"Other than that sporty new red jacket, that is." Zoidberg adds.

He's right when he says that. Fry is clearly wearing a different jacket. It's a darker shade of red and not as baggy, but other than that, he doesn't look that different.

 _Well, either this isn't very far in the future, or Fry just ages really well…_ I think.

But I get pulled out of my thoughts when I realize that the future-me and Fry have started talking.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to establish that the rest of the story will mostly take place in this future timeline. More to come soon!**

 **-PlatyMikey**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Leela." Fry says to me as he opens the door to his and Bender's apartment.

"No problem Fry. So… Do you know why she's upset?" I say to him.

He gestures for me to come inside. Once he closes the door, he turns back to me and shakes his head.

"No, I tried talking to her… And usually I'm pretty good at helping her when she's upset, but she won't even answer me when I speak to her! She locked the door…" He says.

I nod my head and smile. "It's ok Fry, I'm happy to help. Do you want me to go talk to her now?"

"No, give her a minute. I just tried talking to her again before you showed up… Do you want something to drink? I think we've got some Slurm in the fridge." He says.

"Just some water, thanks." I say.

While he goes into the kitchen, I walk over to one of the two bedrooms in the apartment. I put my ear against the door and hear mumbling and some light banging.

 _She must be angry; she's hitting the wall again…_ I think.

I walk away from the door and sit down on the couch. I look around the room, thinking about how messy it used to be before Fry and Bender had kids. I grin when I see that the room is still pretty cluttered.

My eye catches one of the pictures they keep on the wall. It's their most recent family portrait…

I look at Fry and Bender in the picture. Although their appearances haven't changed much, Bender especially who looks exactly the same, they both look older. One thing's for sure, they've definitely matured. With the way Fry is standing in the picture, his left hand is visible, along with the gold band he wears on his finger.

I smile, knowing that Bender is wearing an identical one on his left hand.

In front of them in the picture are their children.

Their daughter, Robby stands in front of Fry, while their son, Yancy is in front of Bender.

I may be a biased since I'm their aunt, but I think Robby and Yancy are, well… awesome.

Robby is very pretty, and that's saying something for a bending unit. She looks a lot like Bender, other than her feminine physique. The one big difference is her long orange hair, which swoops in the front like Fry's. She usually wears a white dress that goes down to her knees and suits her perfectly. Of course, the Professor had a hand in building Robby, although I'm not sure how he managed to combine Fry's genetics and Bender's coding… But it doesn't matter. Robby's grown into a beautiful, thirteen year old fembot. She's kind and actually quite smart, but there are times when she can lose her temper and, dare I say it, act out a bit like Bender would, which is why she's probably hitting the wall now.

I turn my attention back to the bedroom, I listen for the banging. She seems to have stopped. I turn to the kitchen, wondering where the heck Fry is, but hear talking.

 _He's on the phone…_ I think.

So I shrug and look back at their family picture. My attention goes towards their seven year old son, Yancy.

Obviously, Fry chose to name their son after his brother. I think its sweet he decided to do that, especially since he accused his brother of actually stealing his name after he disappeared. The Professor helped with Yancy too, but combining genetics and coding is still a mystery to me. Unlike Robby, Yancy is human, well… human with some robot DNA. He's got lots of Fry's features, although his silver hair is a mystery to all of us. The Professor has a feeling that might be because of Bender. He likes his hair in a buzz cut, but keeps it pretty messy. Yancy really likes blersnball; he usually wears a New New York Mets jersey everywhere he goes. He's a very sweet boy, but like his sister, inherited a bit of an abrasive side from Bender…

"Sorry Leela, that was Bender…" Fry says to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He hands me my glass of water and sits down beside me.

"Where is Bender anyways?" I ask him.

Fry runs a hand through his hair and sighs while saying, "Picking up Yancy from blernsball practice."

"So early?"

He nods his head. "Yancy got into a fight…"

"Oh Lord, what happened?"

"I have no clue, neither does Bender. His coach called Bender so he's going to go get him."

Fry looks pretty discouraged, so I pat his hand lightly. "I'll go talk to Robby now…"

So I hand my glass back to Fry, get off the couch and walk towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Before knocking on the door, I try to decide how I should handle this situation. If she's not talking to Fry, I doubt she would talk to me. I glance behind me and see that Fry has gotten up and is now standing in front of the couch, obviously waiting for me to do something.

I sigh and knock on the door.

"Robby? Sweetie, it's Aunt Leela. Can we talk?" I say.

I hear nothing but silence coming from the other side. From behind me, I hear Fry let out a defeated sigh. I turn towards him and shrug my shoulders.

"…Dad's not with you, is he?" I suddenly hear come from the bedroom.

I quickly gesture for Fry to leave the room by waving my arms towards the kitchen. He gets the message and leaves.

I turn back towards the door. "No, he's not. It's just me."

After a beat, I hear a click and the door opens. Robby stands in the doorway for a moment, but retreats back to her bed on the right side of the room. She sits down and crosses her arms.

I take that as an invitation to come inside, so I step in and close the door behind me. I walk over and sit down at the opposite end of her bed to give her some space. She doesn't look at me, and she's put her hair in front of her shoulders in order to avoid eye contact since it covers her face.

"Robby, what's wrong?" I finally ask.

"Dad asked you to come, didn't he?" She mumbles.

"Yes, but's that's because he's worried about you. You weren't talking to him, so he asked me to come help."

"I don't need your help."

"Then why'd you open the door?"

She looks up at me when I say that. Her yellow optics form the familiar glare that Bender typically gives me every day.

She turns the opposite way. "Fine, _maybe_ I did want to talk…"

I relax a little bit. "Alright, that's a start. What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe about the stupid girls at school…"

"Stupid? Why is that?"

She's quiet for a moment then whispers, "They were making fun of me for having two dads…"

My expression turns angry. "Oh _really_? Well Sweetie, looks like I'm gonna have to pay a little visit to your school tomorrow…"

"Don't hurt them Aunt Leela, I don't want you to get in trouble because of their ignorance."

"Well they hurt you, so I'll hurt them right back!" I say, clenching my hand into a fist.

"They didn't hurt me, Aunt Leela! They just made me angry!"

I think back to how she was punching the wall earlier.

 _Well, I guess that makes sense._ I think.

"Oh?" I say.

She stands up and moves to the middle of the room.

"Those idiots don't understand anything. The only thing they care about is 'who will have sex with the most guys this year'. They don't get how my family is just as normal as any of theirs…"

"Other than the fact that they're all sluts." I add, grinning.

I see the smallest trace of a smile on her metallic mouth.

"Right. But it makes me angry when they make fun of-" She starts.

"Of course it makes you angry, I was made fun of for having one eye when I was little, and I know the feeling." I say, cutting in.

She shakes her head. "Aunt Leela, those snobs can make fun of me all they want, I don't care. The only reason it bothers me so much is because they're making fun of Dad and Poppa… They didn't do anything wrong, but those stupid girls don't understand so they choose to make fun of them just because they're robosexuals."

"Oh. I see…" I smile at her. "Why couldn't you just tell Dad that?"

She looks down at the floor sheepishly. "I didn't want to bring him into any of this…"

"But you know he'd understand, right?"

She nods. "Yeah, of course. I just… I don't want him to think I'm ashamed of him and Poppa…"

"Awn Sweetie…" I stand up and hug her, she hugs me back. "You're fathers will _never_ think that you, or your brother, are ashamed of them. They'd understand, you just need to tell them about this.

She looks up at me and rolls her optics. "I probably don't even need to…"

She walks towards the door and opens it. Fry, who was most likely listening to our conversation, nearly falls over as she does.

"Heh, hey Robby… Leela…" He says, a guilty smile on his face.

We both cross our arms.

"Nice Dad…" She says.

"I was just about to say the same thing…" I say. "Well, I think I'll let you two talk. I'll be going now."

I go towards the doorway and Fry stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Leela…" He whispers.

I smile and nod my head. "Any time, Fry."

He takes his hand off of my shoulder and I wave at Robby while leaving the room, she waves back quickly but she's clearly distracted since she's annoyed with her father. I let myself out of the apartment and walk down the hall. I think about what Robby told me about the girls at her school. She did say that she didn't care if they made fun of her…

However, I make a mental note to visit her school to set those jerks straight.

 _No one makes fun of my niece…_ I think.

* * *

 **Tada! Not done yet! Even though the story has been in Leela's POV so far, I think the next chapter will be from Fry's. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been quite busy. Thanks for reading! More to come soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

I watch Leela leave the apartment, and then turn to my daughter, who looks quite upset… I watch her as she crosses her arms and narrow her optics in to a glare.

"Not cool, Dad…" She mumbles.

I sigh. "Honey, what was I supposed to do? I was really worried about you…"

"Well I was talking to aunt Leela, she could have told you everything later!"

I pause and think about what she just said.

 _Could I have been more patient? Yes…_

"Alright, you've got me there…"

"Exactly, so you didn't need to snoop on me."

"Ok, ok, let's not talk about who was snooping on who. Robby, why wouldn't you just tell me about the girls at your school? You know I'd understand."

"Dad, you already heard-" She starts to say, but then pauses and sighs. "I don't know, Dad. I don't know…"

She walks back over to her bed and sits down. I let out a sigh and lean back against the doorway. I glance at her sitting there and, strangely enough, notice her tall, slender figure.

 _Huh, she's getting pretty tall. She'll need a new bed soon._

I take a good look around her side of the room. Her bed stays pushed up against the wall and her dresser stands at the end of it. She doesn't even have room for a bigger bed. Other than her small night table on the left side of her bed, she doesn't have much space. Neither does Yancy.

I look over to his side of the room, his furniture standing in a similar formation. The big difference is the colour scheme and it's much more cluttered.

 _And we're gonna need a new house soon…_

I've lived in the same apartment as Bender since I arrived in the 31st Century. It has two bedrooms (three if you count Bender's old 'bedroom' which was really just a closet) and they are decent sizes, but it's not nearly enough space for a family of four. We've made do so far, but our kids are getting older and they will need their own space eventually.

Now, what's the possibility of getting a raise from the Professor and Hermes to afford a new house?

I shake my head.

 _Zero to one…_

"…Dad?" Robby says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Sweetie, what was that?" I ask.

"I said if you're not gonna say anything else, you can leave. I've got some homework I should probably do…"

I try to think of something else to say, but my mind draws a blank.

"Um, look Robby, I can't really think of anything else to say about this, but… I want you to know that me and Poppa will never think that you're ashamed of us." I walk over and kneel down in front of her. "I don't want you to ever think that again, ok?"

"…Ok." She says after a moment.

I put my hand on her cheek and reach up a bit to kiss her forehead.

"Don't let those girls bother you, Honey. You're better than they are and ever will be."

And for the first time that day, her metallic mouth forms a smile.

"Thank you, Daddy…" She says quietly.

I smile. "Of course."

I stand up and start walking towards the door, but before I leave, I suddenly have an idea.

"Hey Robby…" I say turning back towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me for a minute."

She shrugs and stands up, following me to me and Bender's bedroom. We maneuver around some junk on the floor, that I don't remember being there before.

 _Bender must have been looking for something._

I stop at the small closet on the left side of the room. I open the door and get down on my knees in order to rummage around in the back.

"What are you looking for, Dad?" Robby asks from behind me.

"I'm looking for a..." I pause reaching further back. "For a box with some of my old stuff in it…"

I hear her sit down on Bender's side of the bed, clearly thinking it will take a while to find. My hand grasps a few blankets and some watches that I don't remember owning (probably shoplifted a while ago by Bender), when I finally find the box.

When I pull it out, Robby walks back over to me and sits down on the opposite side of the box, facing me.

"So what old junk do you have in this thing?" She asks.

I chuckle. "Oh tones of things…"

I push aside the old Planet Express uniform, an old group photo of the crew and the poorly written love poem that Bender wrote for me when I dared him to be a romantic sap when we first started dating. At the bottom of the box is my old red jacket. I pull it out and show it to Robby.

"Isn't that the jacket that you wore from the 21st Century?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's the jacket I wore every day actually…" I say looking at it.

"Ew."

I laugh. "It's clean now."

There is a moment of silence before she continues.

"That's great and everything Dad, but why are you showing me this?"

"I want you to have it."

She looks stunned. "Me? Why? Wouldn't it be better to give it to Yancy?"

I shrug. "Maybe, but I want you to have it. Think of it as a way of knowing that I'll always be with you."

She hesitates, but slowly takes it from my hands.

"I don't care if you ever wear it; just keep it in your room. Whatever you want to do with it is fine." I say.

I watch her as she puts it on over her white dress. It's baggy on her, just like it was on me.

"No Dad, I'm gonna wear it." She says, feeling the materiel. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Honey."

Before we can say anything else, the front door of the apartment opens and Bender's voice carries in to the room.

"…Just don't tell Dad, ok Yancy?" He says.

"Ok Poppa!" Yancy says.

Robby starts to chuckle. "Did you hear that, Dad?"

I shake my head and sigh. "I sure did, Robby." I look towards the doorway. "And it looks like I'm gonna need to deal with it now…"


End file.
